The first roleplay!
by Aeromenca
Summary: In this fanfiction you are Meta Knight as you and Kirby fight back against a revenge happy Tabuu back from the brink of destruction. Make sure you read it as a roleplay and not a sucky fanfic. Rated M for violence and possible sexual content later on


Okay guys...since i can't even do quotation marks(or apostrophes, reverse slashes, or the other type of parenthesis) with my new computer keyboard...i guess that for now my fanfiction career is about over to be honest. Well, actually ill just create a random roleplay kinda thing. With no talking and instead just actions. They say nonverbal communication counts for 90% of communication anyways.

Well...here goes on the roleplay fanfiction, remember that literally until i figure out this stupid thing that this is literally the only type of fanfiction i can create. imagine that you are Meta Knight and i am Kirby. Oh and i guess un-bolden text or test not in *...* format will be talking then. So i can still write and at a faster pace, just...a lot differently that i used to..

*As you dash through the wilderness, dazzled by all of natures wonders, you remember why you are running through this place anyways. To avoid being destroyed along with your buddy Kirby, who is riding his warpstar while you fly, using expertly timed moves to dodge the mazy forest underbrush. You are generally considered to be better than to flee, but this is just one opponent you cannot defeat. The one and only Tabuu. The one from brawl that was the final boss of the subspace emissary that almost nobody even liked.*

*And the only reason he is chasing you and Kirby down in your own world, Dreamland, is because that you two are the only smashers left who aren't either trophized or just simply dead. And Tabuu had acquired a deadly new power since the smashers (about 65% of 50 of which are dead) last fought him, going by name of Zero energy, collected from none other than the boss from your game, Zero Two.*

Kirby...if we don't make it...i want you to know that girl...we met awhile back...the one with the pretty blue hair...she likes you...alot... You speak as quietly as you can so Kirby can still hear you but no-one else can

*Kirby spins his head towards you just for a second, but eventually must focus as you finally break free of the forest, and notice that Tabuu has returned to the world of trophies. you look around the grassy field you just emerged in and collapse in exhaustion, glad to finally have just a five minute breather*

phew...we managed to make him give up...and once he leaves he isn't coming back... Kirby exhaustedly states as he hops off of his warpstar

*kirby walks over to you, giving you a very quizzical look*

and what was that about that dreamy puffball...the blue bodied...heh...i'm not even a puffball...i'm a different breed, i just NEVER show it ever...because i'm embarrassed to be around anyone but you, or that dreamy girl just like me...mmmhmmm! Kirby states as he looks towards the sky

*Kirby's appearance slightly warping and showing his human form, with basically just a straight up nude, 4 foot eleven and still really lightweight version of the puffball that everyone knows and loves.*

Humm...holy...Kirby! there she is! You whisper to Kirby

*You spot the blue haired brunette and point to her, clapping your mitts quietly and prepare to watch quite the kinky scene*

*Kirby spins around abruptly, seeing his babe appear all of the sudden*

Meta Knight that isn't Shelly...that's Tabuu... Kirby whispers and you widen your eyes, remembering the shape shifting aspect of Tabuu's new powers.

*You jump to your feet, preparing to run for your life, which both you and Kirby immediately do so, just to turn around and see another Shelly. You remember Tabuu's attack to split into multiple copies of himself that exploded after achieving a certain distance or touching something solid and figure out what is going on, grabbing Kirby's hand and dragging him through all the clones that start appearing, making a zig-zag pattern through the grassy field.*

*At this point you are used to running constantly from Tabuu, just trying to stay alive and keep every hero hanging by the last thread that you and Kirby represent. You remember the british-american war, remembering how easy it would've been for the british to have won, but a man by the name of Kirbfeld Washington(also known as the miracle man) led his troops to victory after a long and violent struggle.*

Hang in there Kirby...we must hang on...for everyone's sake...for ours, for Dreamlands, for any smasher left standing...though there may not be much hope...if we give up then the world is Tabuu's...and the last hope of any daylight, however painful and lonely the mansion may be...will be snuffed out... You remind Kirby of the stakes

*Kirby simply nods on his Warpstar that he's piloting, with you riding on the back, clinging on for dear life. He turns around to tell you a little something.*

Yeah...we've been running from that little shit for almost a month now...and we still have not. Kirby said it in special code just in case anyone from the dark side was listening in

*You remember how Master Hands last words were: Never speak in full sentences! before Tabuu slayed the beast along with his brother Crazy Hand. That seemed pointless then when everyone was running for their lives and when you and Kirby were warping to the Zero Dimension. The two of you had heard about Tabuu's residence in the Zero Dimension and how he had sapped Zeros power and claimed it as his own, and the only way you heard about it was with Kirby one day as you two were prowling the area near subspace just because.*

Meta Knight? you okay? Kirby called back with concern echoing in his voice

*You reply quickly then return to your thoughts*

Yeah, just thinking about the origin. Another coded sentence

*You remember seeing Tabuu's body inside the portal as you flew by in the re-constructed halberd, completely baffled at first but then you hear him TALK, a feat enough on its own, but then there was what he was saying...*

Flashback- a little over a month ago

Hahahahahahaha...preparations are almost complete for the retaking of the world of trophies...i have harnessed the power of the Kirby series boss Zero, revitalizing me and giving me newfound terrifying powers...as well as boosting my previous ones...i also have managed to harness the power of dark matter to create another subspace army but this one made out of all sorts of things...not just dark matter...but some out of shadow bugs and others as a hybrid...HAHAHA! and then i have spread my power around to my other servants...Galleom and Duon...oh-ho and those fighters surely thought last time the likes of Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Porky, Ridley and Meta Ridley worked for me? oh no...those pathetic little series bosses would GLADLY help the heroes out...and then there's the timing of it all...when Master Hand and his Pathetic brother are planning a smash conference..and everybody thinks i'm destroyed anyways..HAHAHAHA! now to complete preparations... Tabuu had a powerful sounding echoey voice

*right after that though, he vanished, leaving meta knight and Kirby to look at each other and secretly devise a plan.*

OK...he can't take over for awhile..about two weeks when the conference is coming up. i doubt that well be able to stop him even if we know he's coming...so the best course of action is to come back here every so often and see if he reveals anything else to us.. Kirby had said, Meta Knight simply nodding his head in agreement

End of flashback

*you remember then something key in detail that you had never noticed before and decide to tell Kirby immediately*

Kirby...we gotta find those other 5 subspace emissary bosses... you mumble quietly, and kirby remembers as well

*Kirby simply widens his eyes then shakes his head, knowing something you dont*

Uh...Meta Knight...you do realize...wait...no...but...okay lets find a safe spot to talk about this... Kirby realizes something mid-rebuttal, now wishing to talk about this subject more

*Kirby sets the warpstar down on grass, which just happens to be right in front of where kirby uually sleeps in puffball form. He then promptly runs inside and you follow him, ready to come up with an actual game plan. Once you enter his house, you decide to leave all the windows open and instead quickly dig underground, hoping to create a secret passage.*

Q... You say as quietly as possible, and Kirby takes out a special device

*Kirby takes out a weird blue and red device with a pointer at the top, pressing the button. Yo feel your body being torn apart and you reappear completely whole in what appears to be subspace. as you do so you hear Tabuu's evil cackle and the sound of his off waves being fired.*

Whaaa...just happened... You ask quizzically, wondering truly just happened

*Kirby sets the device on the ground next to him, with the two of them appearing to be right next to each other in the middle of tabuu's residence.*

Before you ask, this is the LAST place he would expect us to be, right now he definitely thinks that we are dead. let me explain. This device is a teleporter, with the press of a button it teleports the holder anywhere he or she wants to go. But we don't have much time even with the teleporter here. anyways...we..really have to find these bosses from the SSE so we can recruit their help. Kirby explains

*You simply nod, ready as all hell to get this job finally done, and may be able to put up a fight, sick and tired of running for a living. running is very degrading to you and you don't like it one bit. theres a reason as to why one of your taunts is fight me...*

Sounds like a plan...let's get to it...and why not go ahead... Youre interrupted by Kirby p ressing the teleport button

*you then are transported you straight to the site of the first boss battle in the SSE, featuring Petey Piranha. as you expected he isn't currently inside the stadium, and instead the stadium is blank and lifeless, and white space surrounds it as if it was inside a bubble of bleach.*

We are now inside of a Zero dimension bubble, one of the only ways for a non-Zero or Zero power infused person to get inside, the other being to literally rip a hole in space-time... You realize, pointing your sword at various bits of the stadium

*Kirby slowly walks over to the center platform, the two originally landing in midair, as there was an invisible platform now covering the entire stadium at the base platform level. The stadium was blank and lifeless, and all the people were removed from it, entirely gone. He looks around for any clues, but only finding answers instead.*

Hmm...i know that we are entirely safe in a Zero bubble..as the only way in is this here device, passed down in my puffball family for generations...and known as the one and only hero's shrine, capable of warping space-time to enter anywhere at anytime. but...we seem to have entered this bubble far in the past, as in a few YEARS past...i mean look...the newcomers haven't even been invited yet...so Tabuu was never destroyed then...only severely injured...which means we basically are all just opponents for him at this point...but this also means that in the present this place ceases to exist along with the likes of Mario, Bowser, Link, Ganondorf, Peach, Zelda...and so many other iconic fighters...they're all gone forever.. Kirby feels once again the full impact of Tabuu's invasion a month or so ago

*You feel the impact too, and know the only way to keep going is to encourage the little puffball...as he is the one and only Kirby, and the sole reason you keep on going through this all, that and for the sake of those who are alive still...which isn't much...even the toughest smashers were killed, in fact Tabuu killed them first. You walk over to Kirby, patting him on the back and look around the lifeless and bleak stadium.*

Kirby i know for a fact that your blue-haired beauty is out there somewhere along with the likes of at least Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Fox, and Dedede...but the rest i can't be assured they are still alive...the likes of Duck Hunt, Wii fit trainer, Villager, Ike, Diddy kong and Donkey Kong could very well be dead by now...but regardless of how many smashers are left to stand up to Tabuu, we must keep going, for eventually we WILL be the LAST thread of hope and the entire WORLD depends on us... You remind him and he stands up, shaking his head

*He once again presses the button, warping you to this time to the lake, which was entirely there as a whole. you both survey the area and spot none other than the mo-fo you have been trying to avoid. Tabuu.*

Oh? and who do we have here, none other than Kirby and Meta Knight the last heroes alive! Regardless of how much i hate you two and how i'm about to destroy you, i think i must congratulate you on coming this far! because i'm Rayquaza get the fuck on my back. I got something to show you. Tabuu turns into Rayquaza randomly, demonstrating a new power

*You and Kirby waste no time hopping on Rayquaza's back, eager to form a good relationship with the beast as he morphs into Mega-Rayquaza, but no sooner as he was about to take off from the grassy and wet lakeside beach than were two robotic voices heard.*

Hey! we've been looking for you! and now we've found em! Rayquaza! wait what the...that ain't rayquaza. i dont even know what that is, but it's got Meta Knight and Kirby on its back, so its our enemy! Galleons robotic voice was heard

You and Kirby turn to face the voice, seeing Galleom right in your face. You nearly jump out of you skin, but calm down and glare at the robotic beast, Rayquaza charging up dragon pulse.*

Oh...look. i've always wanted a pet! and now i get two! well one and one for my buddy Duon here, right? Galleom says

*Duon rolls up beside Galleom, looking at the two star warriors carefully. You notice how much scarier the two robotic beats look..mostly just a lighter color scheme and overall more menacing attitude and appearance with massive attack power-ups, and loads of other upgrades.*

HEh. i see you surveying us...good luck with that plan, Meta Knight. Oh! Hey Kirby, have you ever Meta Knight HAHAHAhahahaha...! Duon cracks a joke

*Rayquaza fires a dragon pulse at Galleom then uses an iron tail to knock them both off of their feet and immediately flies up into the bright blue sky. As Rayquaza flies you sky high, you remember more information that Tabuu had unintentionally leaked out.

Flashback

Hahaha! With my new source of power, I have managed to create a whole new breed of army! Plus the advantages of an actual air force. I have created special units for the air, consisting of the usual Auroros, but powered up and including a brand new attack. I have created a new type of R.O.B. which can fly and use all standard R.O.B. attacks, though they are less powerful than their individual counterparts. I have also created a type of Primid that can fly and has all standard attacks of a scope primid. Finally, i have given Galleom and Duon the ability to glide, only possible from their heavily reduced weight, although they must be PACKED with zero energy or they will crash entirely...

End of flashback

Okay! we are mostly safe up here, except for the occasional subspace goon squad. I have found Ridley, who is also on our side. So...we need a plan. First off, we must wait for those two robotic idiots to go back to their HQ, which should be happening as we speak. Rayquaza says as he lands on a cloud.

*You look around the area, as does Kirby. You both hop off of Rayquaza's back, and land on the cloud without falling through. You and irby then look around to see that you are VERY high up in the air and that all you can see are clouds, clouds, and more clouds.*

Well, Ridley should be back shortly. Anyways, we need all the troops we can get, but in order to find some, we need leads, so we can use them to search in a guided area. Thats where you two come in, you are the only two who heard ALL that Tabuu said and as such is a miracle that you survived in the first place. Thats rather irrelevant, however. Tell me all you know about what is going on here.

*You look at Kirby, exchanging glances with each other. You both know what Tabuu said was likely not a lie, but you didn't have full proof of this. And, if they were working for Tabuu, Galleom and Duon would likely know about this other form. Remembering this, you tell Rayquaza.*

Well, awhile back we heard Tabuu talking through the subspace portal while we were flying in the halberd, that enough was interesting. He was saying that he was planning another invasion, in about two weeks or so. And this time with new Zero energy derived from the Kirby boss Zero, which was rather frightening. We decided to keep this a secret for data collection reasons. Every day for the next week and a half at the same time, we flew around him in the halberd, getting basically every bit of information possible out of him. We also started planning for the invasion, readying a speech for our fellow smashers and such. Two days before the invasion, we gave said speech after Master Hand called everyone down for us. Everyone was of course shocked, but let us continue our speech and explain why we hadn't told them all about this invasion when we first found out about it. At that point when our speech was done, Bowser and Ganondorf went up to the podium and proposed they lead a troop force to fight back against Tabuu. They also proposed others run the instant he appears or preferably at that point just in case something went horribly wrong. We left immediately along with the likes of Fox, Peach, Zelda, Mr game and watch, Palutena, Falco, Lucas, Jigglypuff, and Pichu. There are more but we saw those ladder 8 Killed with our own two eyes by Galleom and Duon. of course we have the trophy of the only survivor, ironically Pichu, but we can't figure out how to revive it...anyways, we also left with Pikachu, Lucario, Donkey Kong, Wii FIt Trainer, Duck hunt, Yoshi, Luigi, King Dedede, Mewtwo, Diddy Kong, Greninja, Charizard, Sheik, Snake, Wolf, The ice climbers, and captain falcon. as far as we know they are all alive and Sonic is too, but he only escaped Tabuu's wrath from what we have heard from him. You explain the first half of what you know

*Rayquaza listens intently, nodding his head every so often. And you also notice Ridley had returned at some point, with none other than Sonic on his back.*

Hate to interrupt what we need more than anything right now, but i found this here guy laying on the ground all beat up in the ruins. Also i found this. Ridley interrupts, setting Sonic gently down on the cloud with his tail

*You and Kirby exchange glances and nod, knowing that Sonic is EXACTLY what you need for an explanation to the other half of the story. Then you look up at something Ridley is holding up in the air, which at after further examination seems to be some sort of glowing golden object. You look at Kirby and shrug, not exactly sure what he found.*

Perfect! A first person explanation as to what happened with the troops that we don't have. Also what exactly is it you're holding up there ridley? Kirby voices both the question and the opinion you have with one statement

*Ridley sets it down on the cloud, then looks straight at Kirby, giving him his answer.*

I believe this is called a chaos emerald? i don't really know... but you all should get some sleep

*You and kirby simply shrug, deciding to go to sleep.*

Honestly i doubt this WON'T Be loved cuz even i think it's epic as all heck, welp enjoy this! cuz i enjoyed writing it! Aeromenca out!


End file.
